


My Chemical Romance

by cloudybay



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe, and how that affected its members, where MCR never happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 01:38:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudybay/pseuds/cloudybay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would've happened if Gerard had never seen the Trade Center towers fall?<br/>What if (for that same reason) Frank hadn't joined MCR?<br/>What would have happened to Mikey?<br/>Would Ray had kept in touch with the Ways?<br/>And what about Bob?</p><p>This is my version of the story if M.C.R. had never happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Chemical Romance

**Author's Note:**

> Gerard's P.O.V.

The ever annoying alarm of his clock rang at 5 am. Gerard was really close to turning it off and continue to sleep after some swearing, but then he remembered this was the day, the fucking day when he would be given the chance of a work at Cartoon Network...well, it didn’t really matter where, not more than the fact that he finally had the opportunity of working of what he loved: art.

He got to his feet, and almost ran to the bathroom to get a shower, today he had to smell like a normal human being. After that quick bath (that surprisingly didn’t just end with a non-stinky Gerard, but with an even good-smelling Gerard), he got dressed up, and as he made his coffee he double-checked everything was ready to leave.

The clock that hung on the wall of his kitchen was marking 5:30 when Mikey called.

“You already up?” the voice of Gerard’s little brother sounded tired.

“Yes, thanks for calling Mikes”.

“No problem, but just because today is really important to you and you’d whine about not getting the job if you had over slept because I didn’t woke you”

“Yeah, I know, you’re the best”.

“I know, well then, since my work is done I’ll go back to bed. Good luck today!” and with that he hung up.

Gerard glanced up at the clock. 5:40. Shit, if he didn’t run he wouldn’t catch the train and he’d be late and everything would be over. He grabbed his jacket, keys and wallet, and ran out the door.

Five minutes later he got to the train station, and there was his train. Gerard was getting his ticket when he noticed there was something missing. “Fuck” he mumbled. He had forgotten his portfolio with all his works and papers and important stuff he needed for the interview at the apartment. If he went for it now, he’d lose the train, but if he didn’t, he wouldn’t be able to have the fucking interview.

And that was how Gerard Way wasn’t there the moment the Trade Center towers went down. How some hours later he had gotten a call from Cartoon Network to move his interview to another day because of the incident. How he finally got the job. How he would never know how close he had been from starting something that would’ve changed his life, even more than working as a cartoonist for a TV company.

*************************************************************************************************

“And in other news, today we’ll be making a tribute to the people who died in 9/11…” Gerard turned the TV off, he didn’t need to listen to that again, of course he felt bad for the people who lost family, friends, lovers, in that date, but for him it still meant the day he got the job that started his whole career. Well, maybe he felt also a little bad for feeling something good towards that day, but it couldn’t be helped, if it hadn’t been for the incident he wouldn’t be where he was.

Gerard stared at the blank paper in front of him. This fucking work was due for the next day and he wasn’t finished yet, he needed to concentrate, but it was impossible in that bloody apartment full of distractions as that spot on the wall, and the lack of coffee. The pressure was too much, fuck it, he needed a drink in that very moment, so he got up, walked into the kitchen and looked for a bottle of whatever alcoholic beverage he could find; but there was no luck, not even a beer was left, which was weird, he was sure he had bought five packs just three days before, and at least one pack had been left the previous day for sure. He remembered he had drank a little at night, but just a little… well, he couldn’t really know, he didn’t remember almost anything, but really, was it possible he had drunk that much?

Anyway, who cares, maybe he had been drinking more than necessary, but to be sincere nothing could go wrong because it all was shit already; first, the CN company was much more interested in making merchandising out of his ideas than in what they were supposed to be (as cartoon shows), and second, they were putting a lot of pressure onto him for that shit. Sometimes he thought of quitting, but he needed to be sure he’d get another job somewhere else, and even if he did have some awesome ideas for a comic-book, he never had the time to write them down and make a few sketches to see if somebody would want to even buy it. So no, by now he’d stick to working to the multinational TV Company, and swallow all his dreams (because he couldn’t call them hopes anymore, without feeling he was lying to himself) along with the contents of the bottle of whisky he was going to buy.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I know it's short, but hope you liked it n.n  
> Comments and kuddos are very welcome! :3


End file.
